


Gary Stu

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara (Undertale), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: Asriel makes a Gary Stu for Chara.





	Gary Stu

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie. I swear this is light-hearted, though.

The child yawned and rubbed their eyes before picking up their pencil again, gazing back down at the piece of paper in front of them. They had been working on an adventurous story; however, they had run into a bit of a conundrum. They frowned at what they had written:

“The tired Traveler looked at the immense castle in front of them as the rain fell on their face. It was going to be a long way to it still. They sighed before continuing to walk when they suddenly heard a voice.

“‘Halt, wanderer!’ The Traveler turned to the voice to see”

––and then it ended there. With a growl, they set down their pencil and put their head in their hands. They had contracted writers’ block, and couldn’t think of a character for the Traveler to be with. The child surmised it to be ridiculous for the Traveler to wander by theirself so that obviously couldn’t be the solution. They just needed a character.

“Howdy, Chara!” another voice chirped out. The child, Chara, picked up their head at the sight of a fuzzy ear on their desk. They scowled and used their sleeves to cover their work, making the ear retreat. They turned to see their brother, Asriel, chuckling nervously. “Sorry, I was just curious.”

Chara let out a sigh, taking their arms off their papers. “Well, if you really must know, I’m writing a story,” they explained, crossing their arms.

Chara didn’t expect a strong reaction––but Asriel always did have ways of surprising them. He gasped, eyes widening. “Wow, really? Like, a real story? That’s amazing!” His grin broadened, little fangs barely visible.

“Uh,” Chara stuttered, their eyes flicking to the paper. “Yes, I-I guess...” Their eyes happened to land on the final section of their writing. They scowled. “Except I’m stuck on a part.”

“What’s wrong?” Asriel asked, eyebrows raised in concern.

Chara raised their hands and vaguely gestured. “So there is this mysterious character who is called the ‘Traveler,’ okay? One day when they were walking in the woods, they met this fairy who told them that they had to save the world, and––” They suddenly stopped, clearing their throat. “Well, without giving away too much of the story, I need another person to go with the Traveler, and I can't think of one.”

“I can help!” Asriel exclaimed, bouncing lightly on the pads of his feet.

“Really?” they asked, surprised yet again.

“Yeah!” he said before running off. “I’ll be right back!”

~

“Okay, I’m done!” Asriel announced.

Chara looked up from the book they had been reading on the floor at him. “Done with what?” Chara inquired as Asriel sat down next to them.

“This!” he exclaimed, setting a piece of paper he had been carrying onto their lap.

They gingerly picked it up, examining it. It was a crayon drawing of a cloaked, powerful-looking monster goat with a rainbow background. “He’s the God of Hyperdeath!” Asriel exclaimed. “And he has a bunch of fantastic superpowers like Chaos Blaster and...!” he rambled on and on as Chara continued to stare at the drawing.

“So, what do you think?” he asked, bringing back Chara to reality. He looked expectantly at them, his eyes hopeful.

Chara grinned. “I love it.”


End file.
